The Asylum
by Debbie C.O.T.R.D
Summary: Link works in an asylum, Greenby's his sister, Vio's now his brother, Onyx's his brother too, and Dark just keeps worrying about him and teasing him for going in and out of Greenby's room. Dark x Link on later chapters. Dark is Onyx! This is Debbie... um... this reminds me too much of home... not going to continue, sorry... ;-;"
1. What Wedding?

**It's a mad, mad world.**

* * *

"Isn't life fake? Isn't everyone dead already? Only a fool would argue with the truth," I said after revealing my eyes. Malon looked shocked. Who wouldn't be? Let's start from the beginning. It was another day at Kokiri Forest, in Kantu Asylum. I ran quickly in number 990's room. "Greenby! Well? Where's Vio!?" I said, panting between words. "Well, he's setting up the wedding," she said, making a confused face. I smiled and asked," Do you guys need help?" She shook her head. "But you better show up. Onyx and Lil' Flowz already said they'll go," she said. "Oh.. I w- will" I said stuttering. Flowz... that girl's going to hug me to death, I still have bruises from last time in Onyx's wedding. Talking about Onyx, where's little Small Tail up to {Small Tail is a nickname for Dark Flower, since she has a demon tail like Onyx!}?

She smiled and I got out of her room, receiving multiple confused looks of the patients. I almost laughed at Dark's confused face. Dark was Onyx, but in **this** world. Malon passed the corner looking at me. "Malon? What's wrong?" I said, tilting my head. "What were you doing in the psycho's room" she asked. "Isn't everyone here psycho, except the doctors (cough, cough)," I said, looking away after psycho. I know that wasn't true, but decided to keep it secret. She frowned and left. "Ooooooh, Link's makin' out with Greenby!" Dark said laughing. I punched him in the face then left, catching a glance of his face, he was surprised of how much strength the punch had. I went to my office and laughed, "Hey Onyx! How's Small Tail?" I yelled in the room. "Oh, she's fine! How's Vio and Greenby?" he yelled back, even though he wasn't in the room, or the asylum in that matter. "Their fine! Purple as always," I answered back.

I heard him laugh then my door opened.

* * *

**Sorry it was short guys, just wanted to be in a hurry. =3 I don't know what I mean.**


	2. Yellow is the best color ever

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Link!" Roxas yelled, along with Sora, Ventus, Venitus, and Malon. "Link these 4 came to visit you," Malon said, exiting. "Hi, Ventus, how's your life?" I asked. "Just dandy! Aqua came back!" he said, happily. "Sora, how 'bout you?" I asked. "Great! Kairi came back too!" he said. "Venitus?" "Normal." "Roxas?" "Bad. ;-; Xion got erased!" I frowned, then they said, "Link, we're sending 4 replicas of us here, while we're too busy to visit. Goodbye." They disappeared in a mix of black and white light, four people replacing their place. "... Who are you?" I asked them. "We're Roxas, Ventus, Sora, and Venitus," 'Sora' answered blankly. Light appeared in their eyes, forming all sorts of emotions. Roxas smiled, Ventus smiled, Sora ate on some random ice cream, and Venitus did a confused face. I smiled too, handing them lab coats. "Put these on so I can show you around," I said, still smiling. They did, Sora opening the door out of curiosity."Sora!" I yelled, but a patient already saw him. "Ooooh! Link has a boyfriend!" Dark yelled. Sora tilted his head then Venitus said," We're not fucking gay." Dark's eyes widened, second time today. I ignored him and walked to Greenby's room. "Hey Link!" I could hear her say. I opened the door and went in with Roxas, Ventus, Sora, and Venitus. "Venitus! Sora! Ventus! Roxas! Are you going to the wedding tomorrow?" she asked them. "Yeah!" they yelled back.

* * *

**At the wedding...**

Vio was standing at the front, smiling. Greenby was wearing a long white dress as long as her hair, almost longer. She was led by Lil' Flowz, and was also smiling (creepy...). In Greenby's family, there was the creepy pastas. In Vio's family there were the Links. I was the guy that asked the questions. "Do you Greenby, take Vio as your husband?" "I do." "And do you Vio, take Greenby as your wife?" "I do" After the I do's, everyone ate cake, and drank punch. In the middle of the feast, a man came in shouting," Don't drink the punch it has poison!" Everything became woozy and everyone fell asleep.

**A looooong time later...**

I woke up, so did everyone else. "I feel... strange," I said. "L- Link! Your eyes! Their yellow!" Greenby yelled. "H- how? Everyone else's eyes are fine!" I yelled. "You drank the most," Sora said, sadly. Vio came. "Link, we can't let anyone see this. They'll think you're demented," he said, handing me a handkerchief. I nodded and put the handkerchief on. Even if I could still see, I could hear and smell better. Later that day, I learned how to see without using my eyes. Then, I went in my office.

* * *

**See ya later! On the next chapter!**


	3. The 'Keys'

**Extra early update! =D**

It was Malon, I could smell her perfume. "Um... Link?" I heard her say. "Yes?" I said. "L- Link... it's on the dress code you cannot wear a blindfold on your eyes," she said. I nodded, closed my eyes and took off the handkerchief. "Link, open your eyes," she said. 'damn,' I thought. I could hear the heartbeats of Sora, Ventus, Venitus, and Roxas fasten. I slowly opened my eyes. She gasped. "What?" I asked. "Your e-eyes their Ye-" she said before getting interrupted. "So their Yellow!?" I said, raising my voice. "How come you've never told me?" she asked. "Because you'd think I'm demented!" I said. "But you never told Navi, you'd probably never tell her in your life!" she said. "Isn't life fake? Isn't everyone dead already? Only a fool would argue with the truth," I said. Malon looked shocked. Who wouldn't be? She backed away to the open door and ran out.

The 'keys' {Nickname for Roxas, Sora, Venitus, and Ventus} looked at me shocked. "Guys go to Greenby," I said, letting them leave. I sighed, putting my head down. I ended up falling asleep...

**Sorry for the reaaally short chapter... -.- I need a break...**


	4. Dream World

**Happy late New Years! Here the chapter! I am so happy right now that I actually went and made this chapter! :3 Appreciate this, I would have not made this chapter. Well whatever, chapter 4! Or The Dream World!**

I opened my eyes, seeing everything as black, then seeing a door. I walked to it, while looking around the room. Portraits appeared, consisting of my dreams and life. I looked at the door. "What the-," I said looking at the door. It didn't even have a knob! I shrugged and pushed it open. Light engulfed the room i was now in, showing Greenby in one of Navi's dresses. She looked at me. "Hey Link come here!" She smiled. I began to come closer and noticed the notebook she held in her hand and the teddy bear she held in the other. She showed me the picture she drew. "It's the future!" she said, beaming. I looked at the picture. It consisted of me being held by a shadow. It was smiling, happily. "Dark is happy now," she said. I flushed, confused by the picture. The dream got 'mixed' and I woke up.

**Gee, Link. Didn't know you actually like Dark! Trolololololololololololololol**** See you next chap-chap!**


End file.
